


The mercenary’s birthday

by FlorBexter



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Jack, Humour, M/M, Romance, h3 trapped colletion, hbd tang yi challenge, zhao zi tries to bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: „I had a plan… “Jack looked around. He tried to maintain a neutral face.„Was your plan to destroy the house to get a new one?”There was batter on the ceiling. There was batter on the back of Zhao Zi shirt. There was no batter whatsoever in the baking tin on the counter. It was, miraculously, the only thing in their kitchen which looked clean.“I wanted to bake?”





	The mercenary’s birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another Trapped fic! This piece was written for the H3 Trapped Collection and the challenge Happy Birthday Tang Yi. It's not only for Tang Yi's birthday tho but for any of our beloved characters so I decided to write a little Jack Birthday ficlet.   
Have fun!

**The mercenary's birthday**

„I had a plan… “

Jack looked around. He tried to maintain a neutral face.

„Was your plan to destroy the house to get a new one?”

There was batter on the ceiling. There was batter on the back of Zhao Zi shirt. There was no batter whatsoever in the baking tin on the counter. It was, miraculously, the only thing in their kitchen which looked clean.

“I wanted to bake?”

The question mark behind his sentence made Jack chuckle, and he put the box with the utensils from his food stall on the floor.

“I can cook!”, Zhao Zi declared and distributed a bit more fluids from his spatula to the floor. “You know I can cook; I didn’t know baking was so different to it.”

Jack stepped over a wooden spoon and some oven mittens to give Zhao Zi his ‘Hello’-kiss (he was very insistent about establishing relationship routines and Jack was very happy to oblige) and got a bit of batter on his leather jacket for his troubles. Zhao Zi still pouted so he gave him another kiss.

“Why did you wanted to bake something?”

Zhao Zi’s eyes shifted to the side, a telling sign of him that something ‘shifty’ was going on but Jack wasn’t going to disclose that to him.

“Just because?”

“Just because?”

“Yes! My grandma left me her baking book and I thought about trying something from it.”

“Try again,” Jack murmured and pulled Zhao Zi back against his body with a hand on his hip. He smelled sweet and delicious and it was always fun to get the truth out of a fidgety Zhao Zi. “I know every single one of your grandma’s cookbooks and there wasn’t one with baking recipes in it.”

“Oh, you think you know them all? But you’re wrong.”

“I’m not.”

Zhao Zi spluttered a little bit and seemed to decide to take the direct approach to deflect Jack from his questions. Zhao Zi’s kiss was deep and throughout and Jack felt a groan forming in the back of his lungs. He lost his leather jacket at some point and, he didn’t know how, but they had wandered off against the fridge and he knew in the tension of Zhao Zi’s body that he was ready to jump up to get his legs wrapped around his waist and Jack was more than ready but…

He ended the kiss and smiled at the whine Zhao Zi made.

“Why were you baking? Meng Shao Fei is the one organising the celebratory occasions in your department.”

Zhao Zi, with his arms still around Jack’s neck, sighed heavily and for a moment Jack began to worry. Did he forget an important anniversary?

“This isn’t going according to my plan,” he mumbled, and the mighty pout was back. Jack kissed it quickly because he wasn’t one to miss an opportunity.

“What was your plan?”

“To have a cake ready when you got home.”

“What for?”

Zhao Zi frowned at him and fuck he really had forgotten something, right?

“Your birthday?”

“My…?”

Jack looked to the side to the huge calendar on the wall. Zhao Zi bought it every year at a fundraiser from the kindergarten a few streets over.

“Oh…”

“You forgot your birthday?”

Jack shrugged. “I haven’t celebrated my birthday in years.”

“What?”, Zhao Zi gasped, and Jack felt his fingers on his neck tightening their hold for a second.

“It’s not that important.”

“It’s not… How dare you!” Zhao Zi gasped.

Amusement took over the confusion Jack had felt, and he grinned at Zhao Zi who looked at him as if he had insulted his grandma.

“How can you say that?”

“Because I don’t care. It’s just not something important to me.”

“But…”

Then it dawned on him.

“Wait… how do you know today is my birthday? I never told you.”

“Which is rather insulting, don’t you think? We’re in a relationship, we live together, and you haven’t told me! You should kiss me to make up to me.”

“You really think this always works?”, Jack asked after kissing Zhao Zi breathless. His words were little pecks against Zhao Zi lips, and he teased him with butterfly kisses along his jawline to his ear.

“How do you know my birthday Li An?”, he whispered in his ear and felt his full-body shudder.

“I may have hacked into some databanks to find out,” Zhao Zi said, and Jack threw his head back to look at him. He did what?

“When you say databanks, what exactly are you saying?” There was an uneasy feeling at the back of Jack’s mind.

“Just that I dug a bit to find the original file while you were in the military and…”

“You hacked into a military database?”

“Kinda?”

Jack stared at Zhao Zi who looked everywhere but Jack’s face.

“One moment. When you told me, you were ‘technically savvy’ what you really meant was that you’re a hacker?”

“I wouldn’t say hacker! I stopped hacking when I was accepted into the police academy. My grandma told me it would be better that way.”

“You hacked into a military database?” Jack couldn’t let that detail go. Jack had been in the special forces and later as a mercenary, he had to know how to get information from the vast space that was the internet. No one… no one just hacked into military servers to get a birth date.

“How weren’t you caught? There should be helicopters and a special task force charging into our house!”

Zhao Zi pursed his lips and played with one button on Jack’s shirt.

“I’m just good, I guess. We should clean up, don’t you think? Or rather, I should clean up, as I have been making this mess.”

Jack let Zhao Zi slip away from his embrace and waited until he was a few steps away to follow him and put his hands on his hips to hold him still.

“Zhao Zi.” He put his arms around him and rested his chin against Zhao Zi’s head.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my birthday.”

Zhao Zi stood still for a moment then he raised his hand to caress Jack’s wrist with his fingers.

“You should have. We’re a family, right? I should have known about your birthday.”

Jack nodded and tried not to burst out laughing as some batter fell from the ceiling to splash on the floor next to them.

“How bold would it be if I ask you to make your own birthday cake?”

Jack chuckled and put a kiss on Zhao Zi’s head. The fondness he felt was overwhelming.

“How about,” he murmured in Zhao Zi’s ear who turned around in his arms. “How about I eat you instead.”

Zhao Zi groaned and rolled his eyes at him.

“Your flirting really doesn’t get better.” But he let himself be kissed and quickly warmed up to the idea.

“Happy Birthday Fang Liang Dian,” Zhao Zi whispered into Jack’s skin over and over that night and it felt like this birthday, of all his birthdays, was a rebirth.

*end*

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by Zhao Zi's character description that he was the brain in his and Shao Fei's work relationship and that he knows how to use technology to their advantage. I love me some hacker!Zhao Zi.   
I hope you had fun reading :)


End file.
